


You've Got The Right To Remain Right Here With Me

by HufflepuffPrincessEm



Series: Coming After You [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Actual Law Enforcement!Rin, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Cop!Rin keeps Haru from killing himself, Depressed!Haru, M/M, Suicidal!Haru, They don't get together yet in this one., cop!Rin, how do you summary, suicide is mentioned a lot in this part, tw: attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffPrincessEm/pseuds/HufflepuffPrincessEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru looked at his hands. "I'll talk to the doctors and my friends, if..." </p><p>	RIn looked up at him, waiting to hear his condition.</p><p>	"You give me your number so I can talk to you too." Haru asked, blushing slightly and not meeting Rin's eye. </p><p>	Rin smiled and decided to make a small joke out of it. "Haru, if you wanted my number, all you had to do was ask. But I'll make that deal with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got The Right To Remain Right Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there. So I wrote this and the two other parts of this series in a marathon attempt to procrastinate my summer work. (And now I've started on another one so keep and eye out for that too).  
> Anyways, this is kind of triggery. Please do not read if it will upset you. If you want to read the rest of the series and not this one (because the rest isn't nearly as triggery, I don't think) message me on here, or on my tumblr (ThatLoudTheatreNerd) and I can tell you the basics of what went on and we can talk about if the rest of the series will be too triggery.  
> Thanks for checking it out, though. I hope you like it.

Makoto got home after a long day of work just wanting to collapse. He'd had to deal with three kitchen fires, one car accident, and a cat stuck in a tree. Overall, a day full of mildly important work. Which, in the job of a fireman, was a thing to be thankful for. 

He had just finally collapsed onto his couch when his phone started ringing. He sighed and looked down at the caller id, one eyebrow raising when he realized it was Haru. Why was Haru calling him? Since when did Haru use phones?

"Hello? Haru?" He answered

"Makoto...I'm sorry..." Haru began, quietly.

Mako sat up straighter. "Wh-what are you talking about? You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I just want to tell you...it's not your fault..." Haru said, quietly.

Mako could hear water in the background. "Haru, where are you? What's that in the background?"

"Please don't be the one to come find me...I don't want you to see..."

"Haru?! What are you talking about?! Calm down, please. Everything will be alright, just don't..."

"Goodbye, Mako." Haru said, suddenly, and hung up the phone. 

Mako frantically started to dial 911 to call the cops. Someone needed to get over there now. 

____________________________________________________

Rin hurriedly made his way into the apartment, having broken down the door seconds earlier. This was a suicide case, apparently, and every moment was precious. 

The radio on Rin's belt reminded him that the suicide victim was supposedly in the bathtub and made his way towards where he figured a bathroom would be. 

The first door he tried turned out to be a bedroom, but that was okay since he could see a room with the lights on and the door slightly ajar inside of the room. He moved as quickly as possible through the room and flung the door open.

He'd found the man.

Acting purely on instinct at this point, Rin crossed to the tub at lightning speed and pulled the man up. He was barely conscious, but alive, and Rin pulled him all the way out of the tub and laid him on the floor. 

Haru blinked up at him a few times before his eyes rolled back and he passed out. In all of this, he still hadn't been breathing, and his brain decided to temporarily take away his free will. He gasped for air in his sleep and color began to return to his body. 

Rin was breathing heavily as well, finally coming down from the adrenaline high he had been on since he first got the call of the suicide attempt in his area and slumping against the wall. Without taking his eyes off of the other male, he pulled his radio out and gave the signal that he had Haru and he was alright. 

____________________________________________________

Once at the hospital, Rin and the team of paramedics that had ridden in the ambulance were met by a young man with sandy brown hair and nicely defined muscles. 

"Please tell me he's going to be okay?" The man asked all of them, seeming desperate and very shaken. 

"He'll be fine. But they need to get him inside and hold him for observation so he doesn't try anything again." Rin explained, pulling the man aside. 

The brunette let out a sigh of relief. "You're the one who saved him aren't you?" he asked.

"I pulled him out of the water, yes." Rin replied. Only time will tell if I actually saved him...

"Th-thank you, so much. I'm Tachibana Makoto. Haru...he's my best friend. He's the one you just saved." Makoto thanked him, sincerely.

"It's my job. Has he ever shown any signs of being depressed or suicidal in the past?" Rin asked

"N-no...he's never shown signs of much of anything. He's always been...very reserved...and stoic...I had no idea that he..." He was unable to finish the sentence as he chocked on the thought.

"I understand. The doctors here are very good. They'll do their best to get your friend to open up about why he was feeling this way and get him medicated if need be."

"Th-thank you. What was your name?"

"Matsuoka Rin."

"Nice to meet you Matsuoka Rin."

"The same to you. I just wish it could be under better circumstances." 

Mako laughed dryly, "If only, if only."

____________________________________________________

The next couple of days for Haru were horrible. He was almost positive he had died and gone to hell and this was what it was like. It was a bunch of doctors poking and prodding and asking questions he didn't want to answer. And then his friends coming in and treating him like he might break at any second. And crying. So much crying. He hated this so much...

He just wanted to go home. They could put him on those happy meds or whatever they wanted, but he just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed and never wake up again. But that thought there is probably why he wasn't allowed to go home.

The second day he was in the hospital was when he was told the officer who had stopped his suicide attempt was going to come and ask him questions for the police report. Which he didn't think he actually had to do. Why was his psychological history needed for a police report? He was pretty sure that his friends were just running out of ways to try to get him to open up.

He wasn't exactly complaining though. He didn't remember much about the man who pulled him out of that tub (he was on the verge of passing out) but he did remember that for a second, he'd thought he was an angel. And the he had shark teeth and hair the color of wine, with eyes to match. So maybe he did remember a bit from the half second he was conscious the last time they met. That didn't mean anything...

Rin Matsuoka, no stranger to having to visit victims of assault and car crashes in the hospital to get their information for his reports, strode through the halls of the hospital, knowing exactly where he was going. He was flirtatiously greeted by the younger female nurses (and some of the male) as he walked, always returning the greeting with a sharp toothed grin and a small nod. He never had too little time to appreciate the way people reacted to his body. 

Thinking of too little time, though, made him immediately flash back to searching for Haruka and a chill ran through him. That was one of the only times in his career he had ever been deeply, truly scared. And it wasn't even for his own life...

"Nanase Haruka?" He asked, quietly, as he let himself into Haru's hospital room

"Matsuoka Rin, I suppose?" Haru replied, sounding bored. 

That got the fire going in Rin's veins. An angry fire. Like Rin wanted to be here anymore than he did. The ungrateful little...

"Yes. I need to ask you some questions for the police report." Rin replied, his academy-ingrained politeness escaping him. 

"Will you give it up, already?" Haru sighed borderline dramatically, "I know you don't need to know my psychological history for your report."

Rin set his jaw. "Oh? So why am I here? I assume you have it in your head that my world revolves around people I have to stop from drowning themselves?"

Haru's eyes widened a fraction but that's all the response he gave. "I assume my friends brought you here to get me to open up about my feelings."

"And why would they do that? I don't even know you."

"They're pretty desperate."

"Did you ever stop to think of why that was? They're worried about you. This came out of the blue to them and now they want to know why in the world you didn't talk to them about whatever it was that was making you feel bad enough to want to kill yourself. And they didn't send me here. Even if they had asked, I can't share the police report with them." Rin replied, trying his best to keep an even temper.

Haru looked at him. "So if I tell you something, you can't tell anyone."

"If I did, I'd get fired. Unless you're a terrorist or something. And the reports are open to other officers and my superiors, but they rarely get read. It's just a protocol thing for if it pops up again."

Haru looked at him for a few minutes more before laying his head back. "What do you need to know?" he asked.

Rin's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he realized him asking for his questions didn't necessarily mean that he would answer them. "Well, can we start with what you were doing that evening that led up to me pulling you out of the tub?"

Haru took a deep breath. "I had just gotten off work. It was...a bad day...it was slow...and hot...and a bakery isn't where you want to be on a hot day because the ovens make it even hotter. And it being slow just...gave me way too much time to think. I just...I started to think about high school. And a saying my grandmother used to tell me. When I was 17, everyone thought I was going to go places. Now I'm 20, and I'm ordinary. And I don't want to live an ordinary life, but I don't know how to change the ordinary part...so I decided to change the living part instead..." 

Rin was so interested in the man's voice that he almost forgot to write anything down. "Ok, so what happened once you got home?"

"I drank. I admit, I got very drunk. But I didn't leave my house so it isn't a crime. That's when I got the idea to...kill myself...in the tub. But I knew Mako would blame himself. So I thought it'd be a good idea to call him and tell him it wasn't his fault. When he started to try and talk me out of it I realized...it wasn't a good idea...and that's when I assume he call 911 and you got called and...I had been in the tub just over a minute when you pulled me out. My lung capacity isn't what it used to be...but...I remember you pulling me out onto the floor and then that's all I remember until I woke up here." Haru finished his story, looking down.

"Off the record but still confidential, why won't you talk to your friends or the psychiatrists?" Rin asked.

Haru pasued so long Rin almost gave up on getting an answer. And then finally those beautiful lips parted and he whispered "Because I'm ashamed of what I did."

Rin looked at him sympathetically. "Will it be alright if I tell you what I think?" He asked. He was glad Haru was finally opening up, and he didn't want him to close back up by just going ahead and speaking his thoughts. 

Haru nodded.

"It may not be your fault. Some people have chemical depression, which means no matter how happy you try to be, you just can't because there's a problem with your brain's chemical makeup and not with you. And it can be treated. But you need to talk to the doctors so they know to look for it and try to medicate you. But talking is still good, even with the medicine. You may be ashamed, but your friends want to know what happened and would happily listen to you and try to help you through it. It isn't your fault, Haruka. But it won't go away on its own." 

Haru looked at his hands. "I'll talk to the doctors and my friends, if..." 

Rin looked up at him, waiting to hear his condition.

"You give me your number so I can talk to you too." Haru asked, blushing slightly and not meeting Rin's eye. 

Rin smiled and decided to make a small joke out of it. "Haru, if you wanted my number, all you had to do was ask. But I'll make that deal with you."

Haru smiled at him and nodded slightly. He had a feeling his life was about to get a little less ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that. Too bad for anyone? If so, I'm sorry. Please leave comments below. Also, I don't really have any idea how actual police reports work.  
> PS The title is from Owl City's Coming After You


End file.
